una pequeña venganza
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Nagumo esta muy mal, porque Hiroto lo dejo por otro, pero llega un chico de cabello blanco, para ayudarle con su venganza...advertencia: lemon y OoC


**emm hola, pues soy nueva aquí y bueno quería subir este fic...espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: Lemon y OoC**

**es uno de mis primeros Lemons así que no sean tan duros conmigo, espero que les guste**

…

Ahí me encontraba yo, parado en la entrada a la casa Endo, una boba reunión de secundaria se daba ahí, no estoy para fiesta ahora ademas regresar a los bobos años de secundaria, si ya casi era un adulto, de hecho legalmente lo soy, ya tengo 19 años, además ahí estaría "el"…

-"mejor huyo de aquí, si me llaman les diré que me dolía el estomago"-pensaba mientras daba pasitos hacia atrás, hasta que choque con alguien, sentí dos manos en mis hombros.

-cuidado, ¿estas bien?...espera eres ¿Nagumo?-esa voz se me hacia conocida pero no la recuerdo muy bien, gire mi cabeza y encontré a dos hombres, bueno creo que tenían mi edad, era un rubio de ojos color sangre, y piel blanquecina, el chico que me tomaba de los hombros era un peli blanco de hermosos ojos azules, supongo que llegaban para la reunión.

-¿eh?... ¿quienes son?-mi voz sonó muy apagada, los dos se sorprendieron.

-valla no te acuerdas de nosotros-el peli blanco sonrió-jamás nos olvidaríamos del novio de Kiyama- eso se sintió como si me hubieran enterrado un cuchillo en el corazón, el rubio le dio un codazo en las costillas al peli blanco, ellos conocen a Kiyama, me conocen a mí…tal vez.

-¿jugaron en el equipo de futbol en la secundaria?-pregunte, mi voz aun sonaba apagada, los dos sonrieron, yo quería olvidar todo sobre esa etapa de mi vida, y lo logre, si no los recuerdo a ellos parte de mi mente borro eso, pero me llego flash de un rubio con aire de Dios y un peli blanco malhumorado que yo me encargaba de molestar- Afrodi y Suzuno.

-así es Nagumo-soltó una pequeña sonrisa el rubio.

-oye ¿que haces aquí afuera? , ya deberías entrar-dijo Suzuno, mientras me soltaba.

-amm la verdad no soy de fiestas, y creo que además el estará ahí-lo último se me salió solo-¡no! Quiero decir…a…

-lo sabemos-dijo Afrodi, mientras que Suzuno ponía mala cara, creo que a todos les gustaba que Kiyama y yo estuviéramos juntos, pero llego Midorikawa, un antiguo amor de Kiyama y todo se fue al caño por una boda…la verdad, me preocupaba mas Kiyama que la fiesta, Afrodi sonrió.

-que te parece, si solo vas saludas, después te sales, yo te cubro ok-me dijo guiñándome el ojo, yo sonreí, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

-hmmm si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, la verdad a mi igual no se me dan las fiestas-soltó Suzuno, algo frio, creo que este chico no ha cambiado.

-claro gracias, chicos-me adelante mientras que ellos se quedaban atrás y murmuraban algo, la verdad no me interesa, lo que quiero es irme rápido de aquí.

…

Como el día de la graduación, ahí estaban todos, más viejos diría yo, toda la generación en un patio, no más grande que el mío…así que estábamos un poco apretados, en la mesita del centro estaba un peli plata con una chica peli roja de ojos color ámbar como los míos.

-"esa chica se parece mucho a mi, podría ser mi prima, pero tiene un aire muy infantil"-pensaba mientras me acercaba a saludar a peli plata.

-hola Nagumo, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-este chico era el mayor de los gemelos Fubuki, y bueno creo que le hablaba un poco en la secundaria, además solo lo salude porque fue el primero al que vi.

-si hace mucho que no te veía Fubuki-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, me sentía atrapado ahí.

-emmm esta es mi novia…Xiao Yakito-la chica dio un paso al frente y entrelazamos las manos.

-mucho gusto-dijo con su vocecita alegre, valla estos chicos parecían muy infantiles…me quede platicando con ellos un buen rato, hasta que ya no aguante mas, solo tenía que saludar al dueño de la casa e irme.

-amm me tengo que ir, Fubuki, nos veremos después-él se despidió y también su novia, me dirigí a la mesa del centro, donde estaba Endo, platicando con Atsuya y con "el"…sentí una mano en mi hombro era Suzuno.

-solo hablaras con Endo, ignóralo, yo me encargo de el, ok-me susurra y me siento más tranquilo, me acerco a Endo y los saludo, no me importa si lo interrumpí, el me sonríe.

-Nagumo, me alegra que vinieras- dice, la verdad no conozco mucho a este chico, jugaba futbol con nosotros, pero con los chicos que mas me llevaba era con Kiyama, además de molestar a Suzuno.

-si yo también-finjo otra sonrisa y me quedo platicando un poco con él, mire disimuladamente a Suzuno, platicaba con "el" y Atsuya, ese chico es novio de Afrodi, eso creo, siempre en la secundaria lo acosaba-sabes me tengo que ir, emmm gusto en verte.

-ya lo sé-me dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Suzuno y los demás-ven cuando quieras-hasta este chico que ni conozco bien, lo sabe, sentí unas manos en mis hombros, era Suzuno y me sonreía, yo no sé porque pero también sonreí, se despidió de Endo, y me tomo de la mano, me sonroje un poco.

-"¿Por qué actuó así con él? Recuerdo que en la escuela lo molestaba mucho"-pensaba mientras veía a Afrodi despedirse de nosotros e irse con Atsuya, después de eso salimos de la casa, me sentí aliviado.

-me esperas aquí, iré por mi carro-yo asentí y Suzuno me soltó para dirigirse a la calle que esta a lado de la casa, me sentí un poco mal cuando me soltó la mano, solo sacudí la cabeza.

-"en que estas pensando…llegare a casa y me daré un baño de agua caliente"-pensé…escuche pasos y me gire para ver quién era, ahí estaba "el" con su futuro esposo, además Afrodi estaba con ellos, me mordí el labio inferior, logre evitarlo en la fiesta, y ahora tendré que hablar con "el".

-"Suzuno, ¿Dónde estás?"- me dije mentalmente, un carro deportivo color azul marino se estaciono enfrente de mí, era él, suspire aliviado y me subí al coche lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-ahí vienen-dije con voz apagada, el miro hacia atrás y bajo el vidrio de mi lado-¿Qué haces?

-esto-no pude reaccionar, pero sentí los labios de él sobre los míos, era un beso superficial, pero por ese beso mi corazón latía, mi mente pedía más, no sé porque pero mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí, el comenzó a mover sus labios y yo movía los míos era como si nuestros labios encajaran bien, por dios sus besos eran exquisitos, hasta que un suspiro de sorpresa se escucho atrás de mi.

El dejo de besarme y sonrió con burla al que estaba atrás de mi, gire mi cara y ahí estaba el, con su novio y Afrodi.

-te dije-dijo Afrodi, con algo de burla a Kiyama.

-pero…-susurro el peli rojo, vi que Kiyama tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-"así debí verme cuando recibí la noticia de su prometido"- pensé y sentí cierta felicidad, así que solo sonreí , como antes lo hacía y me despedí con la mano mientras que Suzuno aceleraba, lo último que vi antes de dar vuelta en una calle era a Afrodi diciéndome adiós con la mano.

…

Al llegar a mi departamento, el me dejo en la puerta, no sé porque, pero aun ardían mis labios quería otro beso de el…y…porque no algo mas, podría hacerlo, vengarme de Kiyama, lo más seguro es que Suzuno esté dispuesto a ayudarme con ese beso lo dejo en claro, pero aun tengo mis dudas aunque me sentí bien que Kiyama me viera besándome con Suzuno, era tan…tan…genial.

-puedes pasar si quieres-dije abriendo la puerta, el no dijo nada solo paso.

-"se habrá dado cuenta de lo que planeo…tal vez, como correspondí su beso" ¿quieres algo de beber?-no obtuve respuesta, así que yo me preparare un café, iba a poner el agua cuando me abrazaron por la espalda.

-dime… ¿te gusto el beso?-la voz de Suzuno sonaba muy sensual, la sangre no me tardo en subir a las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-susurre.

-una pequeña venganza, en primera, nunca debió hacerte daño, en segunda, yo te quiero desde la secundaria…y…tercera, no me molesta en nada que te vengues de "el"… conmigo-sus labios pasaron de mi oreja a mi cuello, besándolo.

-"así que el ya lo tenía planeado, sabía todo, pero como" ahh-un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta-"recuerdo que yo lo molestaba mucho, nunca vi el interés que le despertaba al chico"-solté un pequeño grito y caí al sillón, de la cocina habíamos pasado a la sala y me había empujado al sillón mas grande.

Bese sus labios, en el coche fue genial, pero aquí era mejor aun mas cuando mordió mi labio inferior un gemido salió de mi boca dándole la oportunidad de entrar a mi boca y saborearla, nuestras lenguas chocaban hacían una danza humeda de la cual no quería separarme pero la falta de aire lo hiso.

Estamos en el sillón de mi sala, el sobre mí, besando y mordiendo mi cuello, dejando marcas en el… comenzó a quitarme la camisa y la boto por ahí, y me observo por un rato.

-¿qu…que pasa?-dije con voz jadeante, estaba excitado en verdad, este chico me había excitado en tan poco tiempo.

-nada, cosas mías- volvió a besarme los labios, solo un beso corto porque después bajo a mis hombros, los lamia y besaba, esto se sentía tan bien…

-ahhhh- solté un sonoro gemido, el tenia una de mis tetillas entre sus dientes, la lamia y succionaba, yo no paraba de gemir este chico me volvía loco, su mano acariciaba mi otro pezón, pero comenzó a descender hasta que llego al borde de mis pantalones, con rapidez se deshizo de ellos y también de mi ropa interior, dejando ver a mi miembro ya despierto…

-ya te has calentado bastante-dejo mi pezón y lamio la punta de mi miembro, de mi boca salió un suspiro-are que ardas- de un solo golpe se hecho mi miembro a la boca, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, yo no paraba de gemir, no sé cuándo pero empecé a dar pequeñas embestidas en su boca, aun quería mas, quería más de él.

-ahhhh m…mas ahhhh-logre decir, ya que los gemidos no me dejaban sacar una palabra completa, saco mi miembro de su boca, y sonrió, con la misma rapidez que me quito la ropa él se quito la suya, me sorprendí al verlo así, desnudo, era…hermoso.

-¿estás listo?-dijo mientras frotaba su miembro con el mío.

-s…si-mi voz se oía ronca tal vez por el placer-de…des….de si…siem…pre-lo bese y el entro de golpe, un grito placentero salió de mi garganta…me dolía, un poco pero ese dolor se mesclaba con el placer, haciendo una sensación difícil de explicar, se quedo quieto un buen rato, supongo que para que me acostumbrara, después comenzó a moverse, un poco lento.

-Su…por…avor…m….as-es lo único que podía decir, los gemido no dejaban de salir, el hacia las embestidas mas fuertes y rápidas, enrede mis piernas en su cadera haciendo más profunda la penetración, tocando un punto el cual a ambos nos hacia gemir o gritar de placer…siguió golpeando ese punto hasta que yo ya no podía mas…

-Su…ya…no...Ahhhhh-me corrí entre los dos manchando nuestros estómagos y sentí que el se corría dentro de mi…la habitación se encontraba oscura, ya era de noche, hacía calor, y olía a sexos… sentía muy bien…la venganza era placentera.

…

Desperté, estábamos en mi cama, yo sobre él, desnudos y aun unidos, ¿Qué horas son?, no me interesa, a noche lo hicimos dos veces mas, y fue…genial, subo a uno de sus pezones y lo pellizco levemente.

-auch, tranquilo-dice con una carcajada mientras yo sonrió y besos sus labios.

-te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

-¿esto se hará oficial?-le pregunto mientras me acomoda a su lado y sale de mi.

-si tu quieres-ayer nos entregamos por venganza a una persona, pero, me di cuenta que tal vez, yo sentía algo por el peli blanco amargado, que por Kiyama.

-si quiero-nos acomodamos y así los dos nos dormimos de nuevo, que teníamos que perder.

…

Atsuya estaba feliz, Fubuki y Xiao, me sonreían con dulzura, Afrodi le daba unas palmadas a Suzuno, lo que yo veía en sus caras era… "que bueno que estés de vuelta", iré a la boda de Kiyama como el chico embustero de antes, ya no lo odio, ya no lo amo, ya no soy débil al fin y acabo ya estamos a mano…

...

**espero que les haya gustado ^/^, espero sus comentarios, gracias ^^**


End file.
